Dr Whooves: Las dueñas de las estaciones
by EMVARE
Summary: Cuando el Doctor se da cuenta de la forma en la cual las Princesas del reino de Equestria deciden cuando se hace de noche y de día, le pica el mosquito de la curiosidad, investigando las bases científicas del reino. Metiéndose sin querer, en la conspiración mas secreta, de todo Equestria.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola gente!, un pequeño gran proyecto que tengo, creo que esta historia podría resultar bien si se le da el apoyo necesario, actualizaré por semana, sin excepción, espero que apoyen la historia, así uno se anima a crecer._

_Gracias._

* * *

**Dr whooves: Las dueñas de las estaciones**

* * *

_**1**_

_El reino de Equestria era bien conocido por ser los afortunados de ser la capital del mundo, prácticamente, ya que ese reino era, de hecho, en donde la princesa Celestia, la princesa por excelencia, la responsable de la noche y el día durante más de mil años, y más recientemente la responsable del día, siendo sustituida por su hermana para hacer la noche._

_Ambas, siendo conocidas por todo el mundo, como las ponis más poderosas de todos los tiempos.  
Sin ellas, el reino y todo el mundo estaba condenado, una parte del mundo se quedaría sin noche, y la otra sin dia._

_Las princesas, tenían sus propias celebraciones, no se podían considerar días festivos ya que prácticamente lo hacían todos los días, los ponis del pueblo en el cual las hermanas se encuentran viviendo, se reúnen todos en un punto específico, en frente de un escenario pequeño pero elegante, en donde la princesa Celestia o Luna (dependiendo si se hará de noche o de dia), se paraban y volaban hacia el cielo levantando el Sol o la Luna con ellas._

_Los ponis aplauden en el acto, asombrados por el poder de sus gobernantes, en ese momento la función se termina, ya que la princesa rápidamente se retira a su castillo, y el publico emocionado, da la reunión por hecha y se retira cada uno a su casa o trabajo._

* * *

_ **|-/-|**_

* * *

-¡Asombroso!- gritaba entusiasmado un poni tierra, color marrón, con cabello castaño, igual que su cola y sus ojos, bajando el libro que tenía enfrente suyo, el cual titulaba; "Historia y celebraciones del Equestria moderno".  
-¡Me asombra lo poco que sabía yo de este mundo, como si los ponis parlantes sean lo único sorprendente de mi estado actual!- El poni en cuestión seguía gritando solo al parecer MUY emocionado en medio de su sala de estar, sentado en su sillón color rojo dejando su libro.

-Señor… eh… doctor, por favor, baje la voz, sabe que no debe gritar en ese departamento, el dueño nos puede echar- Una Pegaso color gris, con un pelo rubio, igual que su cola y ojos anaranjados, con un plato con pan tostado.

-Oh, lo siento, se me sigue olvidando- El doctor se disculpó, levantándose de su sillón -¿Qué tienes ahí?-

-El desayuno- Dijo Derpy sonriendo, dejando el plato en la mesa, en frente del doctor.

-Uuh, Pan tostado, ¿sabías que el pan tostado a diferencia del pan normal, tiene un nutriente que te puede matar?, creo que se llamaba Acrilamida- El doctor se sentó en su sillón de nuevo, dispuesto a comer –Sin embargo, es delicioso-

-Eh… es un gusto saberlo…- Respondió Derpy, fingiendo que sabía de qué estaba hablando –Tengo que ir al mercado, ¿necesita algo?-

-De hecho, estaba pensando en acompañarte, necesito un libro… bueno, averiguar si tienen ese libro-

-¿Qué libro sería?-

-¡Astronomía!, quiero ver cómo funciona eso aquí, es decir, por lo que he leído y presenciado con mis propios ojos, la astronomía podría no existir aquí, los campos magnéticos de los planetas posiblemente no existen y estamos en un peligro inminente gracias a que no parece haber una fuerza visible o invisible que nos mantenga pegados a la tierra-

-¡Oh… si, justo a eso voy!...-

-¿En serio?-

-No… voy por más pan, se acabó hoy-

-Oh, perfecto, así podemos pasar por la librería municipal, ese… árbol-

-Bueno, vamos- Derpy no quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro, esa era la primera vez que el doctor se había ofrecido a acompañarla al mercado, posiblemente no tendría que cargar las bolsas esta vez.

* * *

**-Veinte minutos después-**

* * *

-No puedo creer que no tengan libros de astrología aquí, es decir, la bibliotecaria parece muy intelectual, ¿no tendrá curiosidad por saber algo acerca de las estrellas?, ¡Su tatuaje…-

-Cutie mark- Corrigió Derpy, cargando – Irónicamente - las bolsas.

-Si, eso, ¡Su… Cutie mark es una serie de estrellas!, es decir, ¿Qué quiere decir?-

-Doctor, por favor, no le de tanta importancia a la… Astrología… puede que eso simplemente exista en su mundo, aquí las princesas son las que mueven el Sol y la Luna-

-Pero eso es imposible, querida Derpy- Dijo aumentando la velocidad, con prisa de llegar a casa –Además, es Astronomía, la Astrología es algo totalmente distinto, y me niego en pensar en la Astrología como una ciencia… seria.-

Al llegar a la casa, Derpy puso las bolsas en la mesa, el doctor se dirigió directamente al armario, Derpy suspiró con paciencia, así era el doctor, si no estaba en su sillón, leyendo alguna de sus novelas extrañas, se la pasaba en su laboratorio portátil, investigando cosas que según él; "No cuadraban".

Se limitó a dejar al doctor hacer sus cosas en paz, y ella se puso a preparar la cena, no podía hacer mucho si en ayudar al doctor en investigaciones se refería, no tenía conocimientos básicos del mundo del doctor, además, tenía ya muchas preocupaciones, ella estaba pagando el departamento solo por ella, no tenía permitido tener compañeros en su casa, si el dueño del departamento se enteraba que tenía a alguien más viviendo con ella, los corrían a los dos.

Después de pensarlo un poco, Derpy decidió hacer un par de huevos estrellados con algo de heno frito, no quería tener que interrumpir al doctor, no había tenido malas experiencias con el, pero cuando se enfadaba no era tan bueno como se veía a simple vista.

Una vez que los huevos estuvieron listos, Derpy esperó un poco dejando ambos platos en la mesa, no quería tener que abrir el closet en donde seguramente se encontraba esa nave espacial en forma de rectángulo azul.  
Derpy se decidió, no podía dejar al doctor sumergirse tanto en un tema que seguramente resultaría en otro fracaso moral.

Derpy abrió la puerta del closet y sin embargo… estaba vacío.

-¿Eh?... Doctor?-

El sonido de la TARDIS apareciendo detrás de ella.

-¡Woah!- Se pudo escuchar dentro de la TARDIS antes de que el doctor abriera la puerta.

-¿Qué hace una mesa dentro de…- Hizo una pausa asomándose afuera de la TARDIS y viendo a Derpy… -Oh… creo que calculé mal… lo siento-

-¡Doctor!, sabe que no puede hacer aparecer esa cosa en la casa, debe estar en el closet!-

-Si bueno… lo lamento… ¡Pero hey, mira lo que encontré!- El doctor volvió a entrar a la TARDIS con emoción en su voz.

-¿De que está hablando?, ¡si llega el señor dueño nos va a correr a la calle!- Derpy siguió al doctor dentro de la nave en forma de cabina telefónica.

Aun sentía escalofríos al sentir el cambio de perspectiva, siendo la TARDIS mas grande en el interior que en el exterior.

-¡Mira!- El doctor buscaba algo entre todas las cosas que había tiradas -¡Encontré algo que podría ser crucial en este problema!-

-¿Que cosa?-

-¡Esto!- El doctor salió del montón de basura en el cual estaba –Fui al Equestria antiguo, cuando las princesas aun no nacían, fui a la biblioteca especial de Starswir el barbudo, y mira lo que encontré- Dijo el doctor entusiasmado poniendo un libro en frente de Derpy.

-¿A-Astronomía?-

-¡Si!, si la princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna controlan la Luna y el Sol, ¿Por qué hay un libro de Astronomía?, ¡no hay ninguna razón para escribir un libro dedicado a la Astronomía si la Astronomía no existe!-

-¿Entonces?...-

-¡La princesa Celestia no puede bajar o subir el sol!, ¡Si este libro es lo que pienso que es!, ¡Podría ser que las princesas no deciden cuando anochece!-

-¡Doctor!, ¡Eso no se dice!, ¿Jamás ha ido a la iglesia usted?- Derpy se quedó sin aliento.

-Derpy, no puedo reprimir la voz dormida que tengo en mi mente, me conoces bien, debo publicar este libro-

-Doctor, no lo haga, nos meteremos en problemas-

-Derpy, ¡si este libro no existe en esta época, es porque alguien lo destruyó o porque está oculto, eso podría ser, posiblemente la razón por la que estoy en este mundo, podría ser una conspiración, o podría ser un error pasado, pero el hecho que este libro haya desaparecido después del nacimiento de Celestia y Luna, y que ellas sean de repente, las que deciden cuando anochece y cuando se hace de dia!, ¿no crees que es sospechoso?-

…

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

**¿Les está gustando la historia?, ¿Qué piensan de la trama?, ¿les gustaría que siguiera?.**

**Comenten, señores.**

**-EMVARE**


	2. Chapter 2

_Gracias por seguir el fanfic, dos seguidores en el primer capítulo, muchas gracias, espero lo disfruten._

* * *

**2**

Las muchas peticiones de Derpy para que el doctor no se atreviera a intentar publicar el libro de esa "Ciencia extraña" fueron muchas, y más que inútiles, el único argumento discutible que Derpy había podido formular fue;

-¡Pero doctor!, ¿no está alterando el pasado?- Derpy dijo entre gemidos mientras se sujetaba de las piernas traseras del doctor mientras este intentaba (con dificultad) caminar hacia la puerta principal.

-Hehe, querida Derpy, si estoy en (hum) lo correcto, el pasado ya fue alterado por alguien (hem), al destruir este libro.- El doctor se había logrado librar del agarre de Derpy.  
-Vamos, la compañía de postal está muy lejos de aquí, y este libro debe salir en la portada de mañana.-

-¿Quiere publicarlo en el periódico?-

-Claro, por supuesto que sí, ¿Cómo si no este libro sería conocido?- El doctor preguntó.

-Pero… aquí no hay ninguna compañía de periódico, lo único parecido a eso es el periódico infantil de la escuela, la única compañía de periódico profesional se encuentra en Canterlot-

-¡Perfecto!, ¿lista para unas vacaciones cortas en Canterlot?, ¡viajaremos hoy!-

-¡Doctor!, no estará pensando que nos vayamos a Canterlot esta noche, es decir, ¡Es muy repentino, no he hecho las maletas!-

-Oh querida caballo gris, no usas ropa, no te peinas el cabello y en serio dudo mucho que necesitemos platos o cubiertos en una maleta, ¡Podemos irnos ya si quisiéramos!-

Derpy no pudo argumentar eso, tenía razón… como casi siempre.

-Bueno… está bien, pero volveremos mañana, mañana en la noche se cumple el mes y debo pagar el departamento- Derpy puso su condición y el doctor sonrió de oreja a oreja tomándola de la pezuña sacándola de la casa junto a él cerrando la puerta con llave y corriendo hacia la estación de trenes más cercana que había en esa parte de la ciudad.

El doctor se subió rápidamente al primer tren que vio que tenía a alguien gritando "-¡Ultima parada a Canterlot!-", Derpy lo siguió jadeante pagando ambos boletos de tren al guardia y entrando al tren, el doctor ya se había sentado en uno de los muchísimos asientos desocupados mirando a la ventana, este la miró.  
-Bien, ¿ya has pagado?-  
-Me pregunto si algún dia tu pagarás el boleto-  
-Lo haré cuando consiga dinero, querida compañera de viaje-  
-¿Cuándo será eso?-

El doctor no respondió, miró de nuevo a la ventana.  
-Pronto, tengo un presentimiento con este viaje, no puedo decir si es bueno o malo, pero es un presentimiento, y esos no son abundantes en mi mente-

Derpy suspiró sentándose con el, la llegada de aquel poni no había logrado nada mas que hacerla gastar mas dinero del que usualmente gastaba, su empleo de Cartera no solía darle tanto dinero como desearía (Tal vez se debía a que a veces, en ciertas ocasiones, perdía el periódico y las cartas).

-¿Recuerdas nuestra última… aventura?-  
Derpy preguntó sin mirarlo.

-Claro que la recuerdo, fue hace una semana, aquellos ciber-ponis no se volverán a meter con este planeta- El doctor respondió de inmediato –¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Ya que hemos tenido muchas aventuras, te he acompañado desde que te vi, eso fue hace varios meses, y por lo que me has contado… ¿Qué me dijiste que eras antes de venir aquí?-

-Yo era un homosapiens, se podría decir que no era de esta dimensión, aunque en realidad, no he pensado mucho en ello-

-¿Por qué no?, yo no me puedo imaginar ser una poni en la noche y amanecer como… otra cosa-

-Intento no pensar en el pasado, ya sabes, soy un ser prácticamente inmortal, si pensara en el pasado todo el tiempo, no duraría-

Derpy decidió dejar de preguntar.

El sonido del tren se escuchó, con una clara señal de que estaban a punto de partir, no sin antes recibir a dos nuevos pasajeros, ambos con gabardina.  
El doctor se dio cuenta de que ambos pasajeros nuevos se sentaron distraídamente justo frente a ellos, podían ver sus nucas tapadas con sombreros que parecían cubrir toda la parte de su cabeza, ambos parecían muy calmados, como si estuvieran tranquilamente satisfechos de algo.

-Disculpa, Derpy, debo ir al tocador- El doctor se excusó, parándose de su asiento y caminando a lado de los sujetos misteriosos.

Derpy vio al doctor caminar lenta y ruidosamente, como queriendo que aquellos extraños lo vieran y escucharan, cosa que logró, Derpy logró escuchar a uno de los extraños susurrar;

_-…Demonios…-_

_-¿Qué pasa?- _Su compañero preguntó, en voz baja, Derpy no pudo distinguir su voz, como si fuera más ronca de lo normal, como si fingiera su voz ronca.

_-Mira… está ahí…- _Susurró de nuevo el primer desconocido, bajando más la voz y señalando con su cabeza a la puerta del baño.

Ambos extraños se vieron el uno con el otro por un momento y se levantaron de su asiento apresuradamente, el primer extraño salió de la fila de asientos y se dirigió, siendo seguido por su acompañante, hacia la parte del fondo del tren.  
Ambos miraron a Derpy mientras pasaban a su lado, rápidamente apresuraron el paso.

Derpy se encontraba confundida, su experiencia en las aventuras con el doctor le decían que aquellos extraños tramaban algo, cosa que pudo asegurar en el momento que el extraño gritaba;

-¡Ahora!- El primer extraño, que hasta ahora tenía una voz masculina, se tiró hacia la bolsa que estaba a lado de Derpy, la cual contenía el libro que el doctor tenía pensado publicar.  
Por suerte, Derpy pudo reaccionar rápido y soplar con su ala izquierda la bolsa, para que esta se cayera junto con el libro del asiento, Derpy aprovechó el mareo del extraño al golpearse con el asiento delantero, para poder volar por encima de él tomando el libro con su boca y volando a toda velocidad hacia la puerta de baño en donde el doctor se había metido, tocándola rápidamente.  
Derpy volteó hacia los extraños, el extraño sujeto que se había lanzado por el libro estaba teniendo problemas al ponerse de pie, y el segundo le susurraba algo mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse, justo después de que este se levantó, el doctor salió del baño apuntando a los dos extraños con su destornillador sónico.

-¡Alto, esto es un arma muy poderosa y los puedo hacer volar por los aires si lo deseo!-

Esto, al parecer no intimidó a los extraños, ya que el segundo extraño, que por fin, revelaba que era un Pegaso, los aturdió a los dos con un aleteo rápido ocasionando una onda de viento poderosa que los hizo soltar tanto el destornillador como la bolsa con el libro.  
-¡Demonios!- El doctor soltó tomando de nuevo su destornillador, sin embargo, cuando volteó de nuevo, los extraños tenían el libro sujeto y Derpy se encontraba aun aturdida, ya que la onda de viento la había llevado a golpearse con un tubo para sujetarse.

Uno de los extraños (El que tenía el libro) le arrojó al doctor una botella cristalina que el doctor pudo esquivar, sin embargo, esta, al impactar con la pared detrás del doctor, hizo que aquel vagón se llenara de un humo el cual hacía la visión de todos, mucho más dificultosa.  
El doctor pudo notar, que uno de los extraños (El Pegaso) sacaba de nuevo sus alas y soplaba con ellas todo el humor hacia el doctor y Derpy, aquel humo hacía que sus ojos le ardieran tanto, lo único que pudo ver fue al primer extraño agacharse y hacer una luz que apenas y se podía distinguir en el suelo haciendo que el tren frenara totalmente, el doctor cayó al suelo y los extraños se sujetaron, rompiendo una ventana y empezando a salir por ahí.

-¡No!- El doctor se lanzó a uno de los extraños, al incorporarse, ganándose un puñetazo en el mentón.  
-_¡Lo siento!- _El doctor pudo escuchar decir al extraño mientras intentaba salir del tren.  
Por fin, Derpy se recuperó del todo, viendo al doctor casi inconsciente en el suelo del vagón, Derpy salió del tren que parecía haberse detenido completamente y vio a ambos de gabardina salir del vagón por la ventana que habían roto sin darse cuenta que Derpy los veía claramente, esta, rápidamente voló hacia ellos, dándole una patada al que parecía ser el Pegaso y arrebatándole el libro al segundo extraño que había sido embestido por el cuerpo, al parecer inconsciente de su compañero.  
Derpy, viendo que tenía el libro en sus cascos, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el vagón de nuevo y vio que el conductor estaba intentando reanimar al doctor.

-¡Rápido, sáquenos de aquí, por favor!- Derpy gritó entrando al tren de un salto.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí?-

-¡Ladrones, nos quieren robar!-  
El conductor del tren rápidamente corrió hacia su vagón y tiró carbón al motor el cual rápidamente se encendió y empezó a ganar velocidad.  
Derpy, miró por la ventana por la cual salía mucho humo, que el extraño que intentó robar el libro aún se encontraba atrapado por el cuerpo de su otro compañero el cual estaba inconsciente encima de él.

Derpy se sintió aliviada, y se convenció a si misma, que si lo que estuvieran haciendo, estuviera mal, o fuera un error…

No habría gente intentando impedir que ellos publiquen el libro.  
El doctor, en cuestión de minutos, se despertó agitado y le preguntó a Derpy que había pasado, alegrándose mucho al descubrir que Derpy había logrado recuperar el libro, Derpy jamás se había sentido mas útil en toda su vida.

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Espero sigan la historia amigos, ¡Dejen sus comentarios y pónganle el "follow history", todo eso me inspira demasiado a la hora de hacer un capitulo nuevo.**


End file.
